For various reasons, including an extended hunting season, many hunters and shooters utilize archery weapons for at least a portion of their sporting time, and with much satisfaction. One source of frustration, however, involves the difficulty encountered by archers in appropriately adjusting their aim to account for the distance to a selected target. Particularly for hunting sports, where the archer must be successful on the first shot at a given distance, proper aiming adjustment to account for range is critical in achieving the desired result.
Traditionally, in order to provide aiming assistance for a number of different ranges, bow sights have been equipped with a number of pins, wherein each pin is associated with a selected range. When aiming, the archer may align the pin associated with the range of a selected target with such target to account for the ballistic trajectory of the arrow to the target. Unfortunately, however, such multiple pin arrangements necessarily suffer from the disadvantage of only being able to provide exact aiming assistance for targets at the exact distance associated with one of the pins; when a target is at a range between the ranges of two adjacent pins, the archer may not benefit from such precise aiming assistance. Furthermore, the number of pins that may be included is typically low, such as three or four. Accordingly, such sights fail to provide precise aiming assistance with a larger number of distances. In that regard, the addition of yet further pins becomes an impractical and poor solution, inasmuch as the additional pins tend to clutter the view through the sight aperture and/or interfere with the archers aim.
Another problem with such traditional pin assemblies, and one that is often encountered by those who use their archery weapons infrequently, is that the user may forget which distance is associated with each pin. Of course, this can be particularly problematic in an exited or stressful moment during a hunt or a shooting competition. Should the archer make a mistake regarding the distance associated with a given pin, a shot made in reliance thereon will almost certainly yield a poor result, i.e. the arrow traveling too far and over the intended target, or falling short and thus failing to reach the intended target.
As such, it is clear that there is an unmet need for a sight that provides continuous precise aiming assistance, wherein every resolvable range to a selected target includes an associated position of an aiming device, such as a sight pin, and that provides a clear display of the distance associate with a current position of such aiming device.